


My Fairy

by kijuwung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijuwung/pseuds/kijuwung
Summary: “I heard that he calls you fairy.”“That’s what you heard? You know how much I hate that guy.”





	

As soon as the class bell rang, Jihoon quickly packed his bag and walked out of class. As he was heading to his usual spot to have lunch he felt someone slung his arm over his shoulder. He looked up and saw Seungcheol, a senior. 

“Sunbae. Do you need anything?” Jihoon asked. In his mind, all he wanted to do was to push this senior away and run.

“Ah, my cute pink fairy. Want to have lunch with me? My treat,” Seungcheol whispered into his ear. Jihoon shivered.

_What a flirt. He literally flirts with ANYONE._

Jihoon walked faster, trying to get rid of that arm on his shoulder. “No thanks, I have plans.”

“Aw. Surely you can ditch that to eat with me?”

Jihoon stopped and glared at the older boy. “I. Have. Plans.”

“Stop being so feisty,” Seungcheol smiled. He leaned down and mumbled, “Are you trying to seduce me? You know I like feisty bo-”

Jihoon kicked him in the shin before he could finish his sentence and walked off.

“Bye my cute pink fairy! I will make you eat with me one day!” Seungcheol shouted after him, limping.

Jihoon let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He spotted Soonyoung, sitting at their usual table on the school grounds.

“So,” Soonyoung grinned as soon as Jihoon placed his bag on the bench. “It seems Seungcheol has been hanging around you lately.”

“Ugh don’t even mention it. He’s like a leech. I can’t get him off me.”

“I heard that he calls you fairy." 

“That’s what you heard? You know how much I hate that guy.”

“A cute pink fairy-” 

Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Jihoon punched his head.

Soonyoung clutched his head immediately. “Ouch! Jihoon!”

“Shit. I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Does it hurt a lot?”

“Yeah. I think I might get a bruise. Seriously though, where does all your strength come from?”

“I’m so sorry! Let me go get an ice pack. Wait here!”

Soonyoung looked up and grinned once Jihoon ran into the nearest school building. _You idiot._

When he saw Jihoon coming back, he resumed his act.

Jihoon dangled the ice pack in front his face. “Here.”

“I can’t see my head. Help me?”

“Okay.” Jihoon gently placed the ice pack over where he hit the other boy earlier. “Shit. The ice is going to melt and wet your hair.” Clearly he didn’t think this through.

“That’s fine. It’ll dry.” He pulls Jihoon’s arm away from his head and glances at his knuckles.

“I knew it. If my head hurts, your knuckles are gonna hurt too.”

“My knuckes? Oh right. They’re red. It’ll be fine though. Your head’s more important.”

“It’s not fine.” Soonyoung whispered. He looked at the knuckles for a few more seconds, then kissed it.

Jihoon blushed. “Kwon Soonyoung what are you doing right now stop this instant we are in public.”

Soonyoung kissed it again. “But I like it.”

“Stop it!” Jihoon hit Soonyoung playfully. 

“I’m hurt. You’re rejecting my feelings,” Soonyoung pouted. 

“I-”

“I? I love you? Yes my dear fairy, I love you too!”

 _This idiot. Doing this in public. I probably look as red as a tomato now._  

“I swear to god, Kwon Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung laughed. “I love you.”

“Iloveyoutoo.”

“Hmm? What did you say?”

“I’m not repeating it.” 

“I see you want my famous tickles,” Soonyoung smirked and stretched, letting the ice pack fall off his head and onto the ground.

“No wait! Okay stop, stop.”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon expectantly. “I’m waiting.”

Jihoon bent down and whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something, so thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
